The Postman
by xXpikoLoverXx
Summary: Receiving gifts from a stranger is not normal. Then again, a certain Brit waiting at the postbox for the mail man to deliver the mail is not normal either. - Human!AU Mailman!AU USUK - ONESHOT


**I hope you enjoy this little story!~ :3**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia or the characters used in this story. **

* * *

Everybody receives mail. A man who goes by Arthur Kirkland was no different to this fact. Although, the most mail the lovely little Brit has received was only a few small junk mail letters. He never received anything giant or anything nearly compared to what he found lying within his mailbox on this rainy day.

A few weeks earlier, the news had revealed that there were some job openings at the post office. This was no surprise to Arthur. Who would want to work in the postal service anyway? It would be a six day a week job, and Arthur was sure that most people would not like the _pleasure_ of working in a position where you had one day off.

Arthur usually waited for the mail, for he worked at home. Everyday, he would patiently wait for the mail man, and sometimes mail woman, to deliver his useless mail. Even though he knew that he would usually never receive anything important, it was still good to get out and grab the mail so it doesn't just collect in his mailbox.

As usual, Arthur walked outside of his cosy home with an umbrella in hand and grabbed the mail. The mail man was just on time. Arthur had come to the conclusion that the mail arrived at exactly 11:55 every morning at his home. That was a relief for the Briton, since he was an organized man with things to do and places to be. Well.. Maybe not the last bit so much.

Anyway, the Englishman had gotten the mail just as the mail man was delivering it. He quickly glanced up at the face of his deliverer. The other appeared to be a young man, just above twenty. His face still had the roundness of a child's, but it was easy to tell that he was maturing. His sea blue eyes were hidden behind rectangular framed glasses and his shining blonde hair rested upon his sun kissed head.

All in all, Arthur didn't mind him. He just seemed to be another bratty teenager. The Briton casually took his mail from the postman. The other smiled and gave Arthur a small wave. "Good morning, sir." His voice sounded like it was dipped in honey.. So sweet.. So.. _American. _

"Good morning." The Englishman responded._ Damn, nothing good today. I guess I'll have to wait for tomorrow's mail. _He thought to himself. "You're different than my old postman." He stated plainly.

The other male nodded and rubbed the back of his head and gave a goofy grin. "Yeah. I just took up this job a week ago. Today is my first day, so I am excited for it." The American responded. "Also, are all people like you in this country? Back in America, I never knew anyone that actually met up with the mailman or mail woman." The mystery man paused for a moment. "Not that I worked as a mail man back in America, I mean! This Is only temporary until I find a suitable job." He added in.

Arthur almost gave the boy a laugh. "No. Not everyone in England is like this. I am only an exception." He stuck the mail under his arm to take it inside. "I expect you to be back tomorrow at exactly the same time. I run by a strict schedule." He nodded and turned his back to the boy. "See you tomorrow at this same time." Arthur gave a small wave and walked back into his little home. He left the American to his work. As much as the Briton hated it, he almost didn't want to leave, but he also didn't want the boy to get fired on his first day.

The Englishman was almost wanting to see the boy again tomorrow.

* * *

The next morning came fairly quickly, although a certain young man was on a specific Briton's mind. This was surprisingly odd since Arthur rarely spoke to anyone, and one of the few people he has spoken to in awhile was making his mind spin. Arthur just brushed the feeling off as his loneliness taking a fancy to the first person he spoke to. These feelings were just his mind telling him to talk to more people. This was _normal _he told himself.

They met at the postbox at the same time. The mail man was quick to catch onto the Englishman's tight schedule. That was surprising since his previous mail persons had always taken at least a week or two to catch onto his schedule. This man was certainly intriguing and impressive.

Arthur took his mail from the young man and the other spoke up. "Good morning again, Sir."

The Brit nodded and looked through his mail. "Good morning." He saw something that caught his eye. It was a letter. It showed no address, that was certainly strange. Who sends a letter with no return address?

"My name's Alfred." Arthur's ears suddenly heard. The name certainly fit the boy.

"My name is Arthur. It is a pleasure to meet you, Alfred." He held out his hand to shake and Alfred took the hand and shook it. "I suppose I'll see you tomorrow. I don't really want to keep you from your job. So I'll be on my way. I'll speak with you tomorrow." He turned around and walked off.

"See you, Arthur!" The American replied and drove off to the next house to deliver whatever mail they were receiving.

As soon as Arthur got into his home, he opened the letter. He was somewhat excited to actually get something besides junk mail. He took out the folded paper inside of the letter and blinked. All that was there, was a dot. It seemed like someone had wanted to write something, but they couldn't.. Why send the letter if there was nothing in it? This was even more strange and Arthur set the disappointment of a letter down on his desk.

Seems like he would have to wait until tomorrow to see if he got another letter.

* * *

The next morning was interesting to say the least. Arthur had received a small package from Alfred. On top of that, Arthur had made small talk with his mail man. He had asked why the American had moved to the United Kingdom. The boy simply said that he had always wanted to visit the United Kingdom and since he just got out of college, he decided that it would be a good time to actually move here. So he did.

To most, that would seem like a rather stupid idea. Most people would go into careful planning before moving, but Alfred seemed like he just packed his things and he was off to the wonderful country of England. If you asked Arthur, it was just impulsive. The Briton would never do something so childish.

Arthur also learned that his postman was only the age of 21. Arthur himself was 23. That actually wasn't a big age difference, but Alfred just seemed so much more childish than Arthur. Probably because the American just got out of college. He was just having his first tastes of freedom.

Back to the current situation, Arthur gently opened the package and blinked. There at the bottom was a small box of earl grey. Beside the smaller box, laid a note.

_I saw this and I thought of you. _

That's all it read. Well then.. Seems like Arthur had a secret admirer. He laughed softly at the thought. Who would it be? What made things even more strange, was that he actually needed to go to the store and purchase some earl grey.. Well then.. That was weird. How did this stranger know that he needed tea?

The rest of the day was spent thinking on who would have given Arthur the gift. He literally had no clue.

* * *

The next week was the week that all would be revealed. After a week of opening small gifts from the mail it was no surprise that Arthur got his mail from Alfred as usual and looked through it. He found a small letter with his name on it. Upon opening it, he saw a name.

_Alfred F. Jones_

So that's who's been giving gifts to the smaller British man.. Well then. Now that he thought of it, Arthur remembered telling Alfred that he had been needing tea before.. That's how the mail man knew..

After discovering this little fact, Arthur raced outside and was happy to find that Alfred was still at his house waiting. It was almost as if the postman knew the Brit's next move.

Arthur casually walked up to him and coughed awkwardly. "So.. It was you all along.." He suddenly took an interest in his shoes so that he could hide a blush. This was pretty weird.. Especially for Arthur.. How was he to know that his mail man fancied him to a point to send gifts? They had just met after all!

Alfred gave a smile and a thumbs up. "Yup! It's been me all along! I'm surprised that you hadn't figured it out yet. I thought you were sharper than that, Artie." That cursed nickname again. Some how Alfred had decided to start calling Arthur that over the course of them knowing each other.

"Oh shut up, Alfred. How was I to know that you took a liking to me?" Arthur retorted. "Besides, I don't even know if I like you." Lie.

The postman saw through Arthur's lie and smiled even wider. "Of course you like me. I'm the hero. Everyone likes the hero!" There he goes with the whole "hero" stick. Maybe he was right.. Maybe Arthur did like the hero. No. Arthur _did_ like the hero.

"I suppose you're right." The Englishman muttered softly. His blush deepened in colour and he coughed again. This was getting more and more awkward by the minute. "I guess I have taken a liking to the hero. That is only because you have been so sweet with getting me gifts.."

Alfred smiled widely and nodded. "Whatever you say, Artie~!" He teased and glanced at the clock. The American was going to be late! "Oops! Sorry, Artie! I have to go. Duty calls!~ I wouldn't want to get fired because I'm talking to you~"

The Briton crossed his arms and sighed. "Alright. Does this mean.. That we are.. You know.." He didn't have the guts to finish the next word. It was far too embarrassing.

"Of course we're dating, Artie!" Alfred said a bit too loudly for his tastes. Did he want the whole world to know that they were dating now?!

"Be quiet! I don't really want anyone to know.." Arthur looked up at the postman and waved slightly. "Just go. Get on with your job. I don't want to keep you waiting. You need your pay and I need mine."

With that Alfred laughed and waved back. Then, he was on his way to deliver the rest of the mail he had been given that day. After Arthur couldn't see his little truck any more, an idea sprang in his mind.

That idea was then shown to the American postman as he couldn't find the Briton the next day at his mailbox. He opened the postbox to put the new mail into it, but he was greeted with a small package that was addressed to _"The Hero"._

After Arthur saw that Alfred took the package out, he walked outside to watch the postman open his gift.

This was the beginning of something Arthur can say that he has never experienced before.

_Love._

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed this small little story! I have actually had this idea in mind for awhile. I just never got around to writing it. :3**

**R&R~ I would also love to hear your feedback, but, as always, you don't need to! :3 Only if you want to!~**

**Until next story!~**


End file.
